Christmas Memories
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Christmas Memories through Phoebes eyes...A time when she weas in NYC, long after they became witches and when she came home from NYC... set to various Christmas Carols...
1. Memories of the Past

**_Christmas Memories:_**

The snow drifted slowly and gently towards the ground. Catching each sparkle of light, as the lights below luminated the streets. The dusting on the ground and in the trees gave a magic that only came once a year: Christmas

The horse, with a little Santa hat on his head, and sleigh drifted smoothly down the snow covered street. Friends and family tucked warmly under the blanket. Steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

--- -----

The soft music filled the small room. Every now and then a Christmas carol would play. One that would remind her of something she had lost.

The faint knock on the door brought her from her memories as she looked up to the opening door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. Let me grab my sweater." She answered, getting off her bed she picked up her sweater and started for the door. Casting one more glance at the picture at her bedside table.

---

She sat with her skates on but made no move to get up and go. She watched as three girls, the youngest she guessed about four and the oldest about nine skated by her. It brought a familiar pang to her heart as the younger one fell down. And just as she thought her tears would fall the older one skated up to her and wiped away the tear. Lifting her back to her feet she took her two tiny hands and as she skated backwards she pulled the younger one forward.

She watched them go around the rink once more, before she got up and placed her skates on the ice. She immediately took off at a graceful glide.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Them." she said as she watched the girls skate around. She knew in her heart that the three were sisters. Sisters like us. Or sisters like we were. She thought as her mind wandered as the music blasted through the speakers.

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**

**Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**

**Brown paper packages tied up with strings**

**These are a few of my favorite things**

_Phoebe ran quickly down the stairs. Well as quick as her little legs would carry her. Almost tripping on the last one, only to hold her balance as he made her way to the living room._

_"PRESENTS!" she cried out as she slid to a stop almost under the tree._

_Prue smiled at her baby sister, all of three years old as she grabbed a present and started to open it._

_"Phoebe." She reached out and took the present, "Let's wait for Grams and Piper." She suggested as she saw her sisters lip start to quiver. But taking her in her arms before her sister could cry she made her way over to the hearth that held the stockings._

_"How about we start here?" Prue suggested as she set her sister down._

_Prue watched in mer amazement as her baby sister sat on her lap and opened every gift in her stocking. She loved the look on her sisters' face as she opened each little parcel inside. What was it about Christmas that seemed to make her baby sister get an almost magical look on her face?" Prue wondered, as she hugged Phoebe tight and felt the hug returned ten fold as Phoebe squeezed Prue with every thing she had._

_"Phoebe love Prue."_

**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels**

**Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles**

**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings**

**These are a few of my favorite things**

The memory swirled around in her mind as she walked back home with her skates over her shoulders.

She paused a moment and just watched everyone doing their Christmas shopping. They all seemed so lost. As if Christmas was the next day; When I fact they still had just under a month to go.

She turned to the sound of the sleigh bells as another horse drawn carriage went by her carrying another family. Just enjoying the start of the holiday together.

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**

**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**

**Silver white winters that melt into springs**

**These are a few of my favorite things**

She sat on the park bench as the snow continued to fall lightly. She tipped her head back, trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Though all she caught was another memory.

_"You know living in California sucks at Christmas. We never get a white Christmas." Piper complained as she flopped down on the couch next to Prue._

_"Well we could go into the mountains for the holidays. I'm sure Grams wouldn't mind."_

_"What about Phoebe?"_

_"Are you kidding me. Her and Christmas are like one and the same, and the chance to spend one with real snow. She'll jump at the chance."_

_"I didn't mean that. I mean you two on a holiday together, even Christmas is asking for trouble."_

_"Piper its Christmas. What can possibly go wrong?"_

_---_

_The cabin was decorated with ribbons and bows as the lights shone from over head casting amazing colours on the already fallen snow._

_Phoebe stood beside her sister and rested her head on her shoulder, "This is the best idea you've ever had Prue. Everything I like about Christmas is right here." She said as she placed her arms around Prues waist. Taking in the falling snow, as she tipped her back trying to catch the flakes._

**When the dog bites**

**When the bee stings**

**When I'm feeling sad**

**I simply remember my favorite things**

**And then I don't feel so bad**

She looked at the decorations that were sparse throughout the small apartment she shared with her friend.

She thought of all the times she was sad or hurt, every time she looked up it was the same face that was holding her gaze. Caring and full of love. The love only a mother could give. But yet she was not her mother. She was so much more then that.

She always would reminder her of the things she liked most. But most of all she let her know of her love, without even saying it. For that was truly her most favorite thing: The love of her family.


	2. Christmas to Come

**Christmas to Come:**

How was it that being witches made their lives more complicated? As if they didn't have enough to worry about that time of year. Now they had demons that didn't seem to care if it was Christmas.

She held her niece in her arms as she levitated up, so Melinda could place the angel on the top of the tree.

"Now, our secret Mellie. You know how Auntie Prue gets when we use our powers for things like this."

"Yeah her eye get crinkles under them."

"Yeah. So our secret right." Phoebe agreed as she tried not to laugh at her niece

"Yup. I won't tell anyone Auntie Phoebe."

"Good. Now what you say we go see what your Mum is cooking?" Phoebe suggested as she led her niece into the kitchen

**Christmas at our House, ****Warm memories**

**Bright coloured presents, ****And Christmas trees.**

**Marshmallow mellows, ****Candy popcorn balls**

**I knew that Santa ****Wore overalls **

Phoebe watched has her niece ran as fast as her four yr. old legs would carry her into the kitchen. She sat on the floor looking up at the tree before her. Her mind thinking of many Christmas' before. Even before they became witches.

She felt the arms wrap around her and she leaned back into the loving embrace.

"What you thinking of Sis?"

"Just Christmas. You know me?"

"Yeah I do. I also know you used you power to get that angel up there. But it's Christmas and Melinda needs a little magic, just like we all do this time of year. So i'll let that one pass."

Phoebe leaned into Prues arms taking in the warmth that was there.

"You know I always remember Christmas' without Mum and Dad. But I knew they were here. Knowing that Dad was Santa somewhere. The smell of Grams cookies instead of Mums.

"And you stealing the cookies as soon as Grams pulled them out of the oven. 'Snatch and grab' I used to call it. You would come from no where and grab two and you were gone,. squealing throughout the Manor."

They both laughed at the memory.

**Momma baking in the kitchen, ****Daddy chopping firewood.**

**Raisin cookies I was snitching, ****Christmas was good.**

**Reaching out to help a neighbour. ****That's the way it always was. **

**We know Jesus as our saviour, ****Christmas, at our house, still does.**

They sat at the dining room table as Piper placed the turkey on the table seeing all the faces sitting around. She couldn't believe how many times over the years the numbers and the faces at the table had changed, as she held onto the two constants in her Christmas life, as she took Prues and then Phoebes hand in hers.

Phoebe looked around taking in the changes of the table from last year. She looked back on the Christmas they gained Paige but lost Prue. But now Prue was back in their lives as Melinda's whitelighter.

How long was it now that she lost Cole? They had no choice to vanquish him, but he had come back. With Prue's help they were able to vanquish him for good. She still felt the pang in her heart when she thought of him. He was her one true love.

**Christmas at our house, ****Some things have changed**

**Faces and numbers have rearranged.**

**Giggles from children ****Staying up late**

**I say old Santa has gained some weight**

**Momma baking in the kitchen, ****Daddy chopping firewood.**

**Raisin cookies I was snitching, ****Christmas was good.**

**Reaching out to help a neighbour, ****That's the way it always was.**

**We know Jesus as our saviour, ****Christmas, at our house, still does.**

**Christmas..., at our house..., is love**

She sat on the couch that night thinking of the day they had. They each had each others love more then she would have ever thought that one-year she was in New York. Wondering if she would ever be home for Christmas.

She laughed to herself when she remembered hearing Melinda giggling that morning as Leo picked her up and tossed her around. It reminded her of her own father. A reminder of a video he had sent them when they first became witches.

Her Christmas was full of love and she could not deny that.

Prue saw her sitting there and came in behind her as the fire sparkled. Enveloping her baby sister in her arms

Some how they both thought of that one Christmas when Phoebe received the special delivery package to her apartment in New York. She had thought she received a ticket home from Piper but was surpirised when Prue was at the ariport for her. Prue had sent her a ticket home with an open end to return. But inside, Prue hoped her baby sister would never use it: She never did.

"Prue how did...""  
"How did I get Piper to write that card that year?"  
"Yeah."  
"I tricked her."  
"Oh. Ok." Phoebe said back, almost knowing what Prue had done to get Phoebe home that year.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas Prue."

The night closed around the Manor as the fire sparkled around the living room and those in it. The love of family at Christmas, that they would hold all year round.


	3. I'll be Home for Christmas the end

**I'll be home for Christmas:**

Thanksgiving was now long since past and Christmas seemed to get closer and closer with each passing day. It was her favorite times of year but this year she couldn't bring herself to truly enjoy it. Something was missing in her life and she knew what it was. But there was also nothing she could do about it.

"I'm heading out. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"No, I'm good thanks though."

Her friend turned for the door.

"Phoebe, why don't you go home for the holidays? I can lend you the cash if that's a big deal."

Phoebe looked up at her friend, "No. I can't." She answered quietly as she watched the flickering lights on their tree.

Marilynn sighed, "Well if you change your mind let me know." She said as she closed the door behind her leaving her friend to think of Christmas' past and what she would miss out on.

----

December 19 and the presents she had for her sisters still sat under their tree; She was yet to mail them

"Won't make it their now will you?" she said to no one as she picked up the gift she got for Prue.

She felt the lone tear trickle down her cheek as she thought of Christmas' past. But where she really found her mind drifting was to Christmas present. She was 1000's of miles away from where she wanted to be, and after her fight with Prue, she knew she couldn't go home for Christmas

**I'll be home for Christmas**

**You can count on me **

**Please have snow a****nd mistletoe**

**And presents 'neath the tree**

She pictured Christmas morning, as Prue and Piper sat in the living room opening their stockings and presents. Laughing about everything, and talking about the presents they had received.

She could almost smell Pipers turkey and stuffing as the smell wafted its way through the Manor.

She could see the lights all over the inside and outside of the Manor they had shared together the over 20 yrs. The angel their mother had made, sitting graciously on the top. Letting all that saw her know of the love that was put into it and the love that they all shared. "I guess this year I'll miss out on all that." she said quietly as she placed the gift back under her small tree.

The song on the radio reminding her of everything she was going to miss out on

**Christmas eve will find me, **

**Where the love light gleams**

**I'll be home for Christmas, ****If only in my dreams **

She heard the knock on her door. It was December 23, two days till Christmas. Her sisters present still sat under the tree. She had forgotten to mail them. Today I will. They may not get there on time for Christmas but at least they will be post marked before.

"Special delivery for you." Marilynn said as she sat on Phoebes bed handing her the small envelope.

No return address, she noted as she turned it over to open it. As she looked inside she was stunned.

"What is it?" her friend asked eagerly.

"Um. It's a plane ticket." Phobe replied quietly

"Plane ticket? To where?" she asked, but she already knew.

Phoebe pulled out the ticket and the small-attached card _'Wish you were here.' _"To San Francisco. It's Pipers writing ,so I'm guessing it's from her."

"Well let's get you packed kid. You have a plane to catch tomorrow." Marilynn grabbed her suitcase and started throwing everything inside. Once everything was packed they had there own private Christmas.

-----

The next day Phoebe got on the plane, bound for home. She couldn't believe she was actually going home for Christmas.

---

Marilynn placed her keys on the counter as she picked up the phone. "Package is on its way." She said as she listened to the voice at the other end.

"'Yeah, and you owe me big time. Don't even think I will forget this." She listened again. "Merry Christmas to you too." she said as she hung up the phone. She had done her Christmas giving and hoped that with her help it would bring her friends family back together.

**Christmas eve will find me**

**Where the love light gleams**

**I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams**

Christmas Eve, and to her the airport seemed almost deserted. Maybe it was because she was on one of the last flights into the city. She grabbed her bags and made her way from the airport. Heading towards the taxi stands she stopped as someone stepped in front of her. Tired from the time change and the flight, she was about yell at them till she realized who it was.

"Need a ride?"

She stood there ready to burst into tears as she let her sister take her bags from her, "Hurry up will you, before our sister realizes I'm gone and gives me heck." She shouted over her shoulder.

She walked in the Manor not really sure what to expect. She had told her that her sister didn't know anything about her coming home. That it was a surprise.

Heading up to her bed from sheer exhaustion, she fell asleep immediately not sure what Christmas morning would bring.

--- ----

Christmas morning came as Phoebe lay in her bed. Even with her flight the night before she was still awake early. Time change and the excitement that always dwelled in her that time of year.

Grabbing her robe she pulled it around her, shutting out the cold Christmas air, as she made her way down the stairs. She could hear Prue and Piper in the living room just talking. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner.

"I hope there are lots of presents under that tree for me too." she said as she saw her sisters turn and look up at her.

"That, is why we have to wait for the presents." She said as she saw the look of amazement on her sisters' face.

Phoebe stood there as her sister walked up to her and hesitated a moment before pulling her baby sister into a warm hug, "I can't believe you're here. It wouldn't have been the same without you. But." She pulled back, turning to her other sister, "you?" she asked not ready to believing that her sisters would do what she had. As she looked again to what she held her arms.

"Me. Merry Christmas Piper." Prue said as she watched her sisters together.

Phoebe and her still had some major issues, but this was a time for family. And as she watched her two yougner sisters sitting together on the couch she knew she had given them both the best presents ever. Each other.

--- ----

Th end


End file.
